Summer Fruits
by EmSickle
Summary: In a quiet moment in Karakura town, what will Ichigo and Orihime get up to?


Just a short, hopefully heart-warming story about Ichigo and Orihime and sometimes we all need a bit of smut in our lives, even the ever high-strung Ichigo. Enjoy =P

Ichigo lifted his hand to her face; she flinched slightly before leaning into his soft, warmth.

'I- Ichigo,' she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He paused for a moment, before joining in and kissing her back.

'Orihime,' his voice was calm, close, his lips were supple; she could feel them move on her own.

Their bodies seemed to move together as their instincts took over and their movements grew more desperate.

Ichigo's hands gripped her back, pulling her chest towards him. A small, startled squeak escaped her mouth, before she resumed clutching his hair in her hands.

Ichigo's hands moved lower and, at the same time, he moved her backwards, until the edge of his bed caught on the back of her legs and she fell awkwardly onto the awaiting sheets; pulling him with her.

'I can't,' his breath was growing heavy. 'I can't stay away anymore.'

Orihime nodded and Ichigo's mouth moved down, his hands un-doing her blouse buttons; allowing his lips to burn love into her pale skin. He pulled the sleeves down her arms, his hands tracing fire on her skin. He flung the delicate shirt to the side and grappled, with inexperience, at the hooks on Orihime's bra.

Sensing his marred progress, Orihime twisted her arms behind her back, and expertly flicked open the clasp, allowing her breasts to fall free from the bra. She flung it to the side, as her had done with her shirt and they resumed their lustful kissing; small, amused smiles still tugging briefly at the corners of their lips.

'No-Not there,' Orihime breathed as Ichigo fastened his lips around her breast, suckling gently, pretending he didn't hear her protests. Orihime's hands began to pull at Ichigo's shirt, lifting the clothing, with little resistance, over his head to reveal his solidly built chest beneath.

As they each tore at what remained of each other's clothes, drawing them off, impatient and excited, Ichigo moved his legs between Orihime's and widened the gap between her untouched thighs. Ichigo's hands moved down to hook his fingers around the sides of Orihime's underwear; causing her to let out a startled gasp.

'P- Perhaps we shouldn't,' but her voice belied her, letting out a pleasured sigh as Ichigo moved his fingers within her.

Moving his lips to her ear, Ichigo whispered: 'it's already too late; you've done something to me. Orihime.'

At the mention of her name, Orihime moaned, pleasure coursing throughout her body; she had dreamt of this moment countless times.

When he could no longer stand it, Ichigo whispered again in her ear: 'I can't wait any longer, I'll be as gentle as possible,' and began to pull down his boxers, revealing his impatience. He kissed her passionately again, distracting her as his excited member penetrated her. He moved slowly, cautiously and, at the same time, ravished her with withheld passion.

Their breathing grew more rapid, hurried as they moved together, the bed creaking softly beneath them. Orihime clung to Ichigo, a mixture of sharp pain and pleasure taking over.

At the moment of climax, Ichigo thrust forwards once more and they released their passions together, reluctantly falling apart and panting side-by-side once it passed.

'I-Ichigo.'

'Hmm?'

'I- I-' Orihime seemed to stutter for a while, before she managed to compose herself. 'I LOVE YOU!'

Ichigo burst out laughing.

'Don't laugh at me,' Orihime pouted.

'Sorry. It's just, I already know that, dummy,' he tapped her lightly on the head, before placing a light kiss on her forehead. 'I love you too.'

Ichigo pulled Orihime close, his arms folding around her, protecting her.

They lay in silence for a while, almost drifting to sleep, before a small, angry voice from outside called.

'ICHIGO! We've got work to do!'

'Rukia…' Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 'Sheesh, I don't even get one day off.'

Orihime giggled, 'Go, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back.' She kissed him on the cheek as he popped the small, green, pea-like candy that sat on his bedside cabinet, into his mouth.

'You might want to cover up before I go,' Ichigo whispered, as he swallowed the soul-candy.

The line between life and death blurred as Ichigo's soul was thrown from his physical body; his black kimono swirled around him as he leapt from the window.

The warning was lost to Orihime, as she could see nothing but Ichigo's form. She followed him with her eyes as long as she could, before she began to trace his travelling reiatsu.

She lay back on the bed and let out a satisfied sigh.

'Damn that Ichigo. He gets all the action while I'm left sitting on the side. Who does he think he is?'

Orihime let out a startled yelp as Kon took over Ichigo's body.

'Don't worry, I won't do anything. I could use a walk anyway,' Kon pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt before leaping out the same window as Ichigo had. 'See you later, Princess,' he called out. Orihime gave him a quick embarrassed wave as he disappeared round the corner.

She lay back, hot memories of Ichigo still pulsing through her body. She remembered his touch, like it was scarring her, setting her on fire. Giggling softly to herself, Orihime gathered the blankets and set about falling asleep. She dreamt happily of summer days and strawberries.


End file.
